Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to an automatic three-dimensional (3D) solid modeling method and program based on a 2D drawing, and more particularly, relate to a method and program for extracting characteristics of a 3D space through a 2D drawing and performing automatic 3D solid modeling to obtain information of the 3D space without directly capturing the 3D space.
There is an image capturing scheme using a panoramic camera as a conventional method for obtaining 3D space information. Since a user should directly visit a space and should capture the space to obtain 3D space information in the image capturing scheme, there are concerns about invasion of privacy due to objects of a captured real space and the like. Further, image capturing using the panoramic camera is expensive in cost. It is impossible to extract and use physical information about a real space since the captured image is 2D image data.
Further, there is a manner of making a 3D modeling file, which progresses on a manual basis, as a conventional method for obtaining 3D space information. Since professional manpower should directly perform modeling, this is expensive due to personnel expenses and it takes a long time to make the 3D modeling file.
Further, recently, there is a scan scheme using a mobile device, such as Google's Project Tango. The Project Tango is a project for performing 3D modeling in real time using a mobile device into which a 3D camera and a sensor are loaded. In other words, the Project Tango is a manner of obtaining images while recognizing a direction in which an object is captured through the sensor of the mobile device, recognizing a peripheral space, and implementing the recognized space as a 3D space. However, in case of using this, since it takes 1 hour 30 minutes or more to scan a single space of 99.17 m2, it takes a long time. It is difficult to distinguish a building element such as a wall from indoor furniture upon scanning the single space.
Therefore, there is a need for a 3D modeling scheme of making indoor space information, which is taken during a short time and is inexpensive.